Another kind of story
by CrazyAlchemistgrl017
Summary: Well its basically the Outsiders with a little twist. See if you can figure it out. It should be obvious but whatever...please read and review! please!
1. pickles

_Ok so this is like my first actual story that I'm going to stick to for right now. I'm going to try my best to make the chapter as long and well awsome as they can be but whatever and yelling in backround I'm doing my best yelling gets louder to write this story and yelling right in ear THATS IT! SHUTUP EVE! LEAVE ME ALONE I'M TRYING TO WRITE A FRIKKING STORY! yellin stops ok anyways where was I? Oh well on with the story!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders...I wish I did though...the things I would make them do...stares off into space thinking sigh Oh yeah I do however own two of the characters I think so...lost in thought again_

**Chapter one:** Stupid socs!

Once upon a time in a far off place called Tulsa, Oklahoma there lived seven boys. The oldest was Darry, he was the one everyone else could go to for help, then there was Sodapop he was Darrys younger brother and he was happy-go-lucky, then there was Ponyboy who was Darry and Soda's youngest brother he was shy and dreamy, next came Two-Bit he was a little crazy a nd the wise cracker of the group, Steve was Soda's best friend and he was also happy-go-lucky, Dallas was the toughest of them all but he was a cool guy if you knew him, and last but not least there was Johnny he was the quiestest one of them all and was real sweet. Our story begins with Ponyboy walking back from the movies lost in thought...

'Man I wish I had a pickle...or maybe even a coke...I love coke...mmmm...coke' he smiled happily and continued thinking about random things until he ran into someone and fell "owie! my bum hurts..." he said pouting and rubbing his bum "ha ha! you hurt your bum!" Pony looked up to see a boy in a sweater and tan pants "your mean!" he yelled holding back tears "get over it greaser" the boy said before walking away leaving Pony sitting on the ground. Pony sat there crying his eyes out until Darry and the rest of them showed up. "Whats wrong pone?" he asked sitting on the ground next to Pony "these mean guys bumped into me and I fell and hurt my bum!" he said wiping his eyes "its ok Pony those guys are just mean" Soda said rubbing at a smudge on Ponys face with his shirt sleeve. They sat there for awhile before Dally stood up, "I'm going to the movies tomorrow do any of you wanna come?" he looked from each of them and then at his shoes "I wanna come! And Johnny too!" Pony said jumping up excitedly and looking at Darry with a pleading expression "Yeah you can go. I cant though I have stuff to do" he said pouting ever so slightly. So after they asked everyone else it was settled. Pony, Johnny, and Dallas were going to the Nightly Double!

Johnny and Ponyboy walked towards the Nightly Double and when they saw Dally they ran towards him and asked what he wanted to do before the movie started, "lets go to the park!" he said and smiled when Pony and Johnny jumped up and down happily. They walked to the park and Johnny instantly ran right to the monkey bars, they were his favorite, and quickly climbed up them "I'm the kind of the monkey bars!" he yelled throwing his arms up into the air, Dally climbed up next to him and yelled "and I'm the prince!" so that only left Pony. He sighed and walked to the swing set "you guys are mean! You never let me play!" Johnny climbed down and walked over to Ponyboy "gosh I'm sorry Pony and so is Dally, right Dally?" he looked over at Dally who was hanging upside down on the monkey bars "yay! Now can we o to the movies?" he asked getting up off the swing "yeah we're going" Dally said falling off the monkey bars and walking towards them rubbing his butt.

_Ok thats it for now! I shall write more later ok! Please review! I dont care if you flame I know its short and stuff but its the first chapter and I dont wanna give out too much info! And incase you havent noticed somethings wrong with the characters. Can you figure it out? Tell me what you think ok!_

**Next chapter:** The movies, Yay!


	2. The movies!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders cause if I did it would be way different. **

_I know the first chapter was short so I'm hoping this one is longer but I don't know. Anyways I'm sorry if there are any spelling mistakes my keyboard is messed up and some of the keys don't work very well and yeah…well you know the drill! Read and review please!_

**Chapter two:** The movies, yay!

In the last chapter we left off with Dally, Pony, and Johnny walking to the movies. That is where we now continue this story of magic and other cool stuff…

"Hey Pony do you have any gum?" Pony looked up at Dally and thought hard for a second before remembering that Darry said he wasn't allowed to have anymore gum, "nope sorry" "damnit how bout you Johnny?" Johnny shook his head and they continued walking until they were at the movie house. They climbed under the fence in the back and sat down in some seats behind two girls, one with short brown hair and one with long red hair.

Dally took one look at them then got that one look in his eyes that you just knew meant trouble, he leaned forward and started talking to the two girls while Johnny and Pony sat there felling dumber than they thought they really were. Johnny got up after a minute to get a drink and Pony tried to watch the movie but Dally's voice was hard to block out so he just listened to what he was saying to the girls, Pony didn't like girls yet I mean come on they were icky! Soda said that he would get over it but he didn't think he would because he didn't feel like having cooties.

Anyways after a few more minutes the girl turned around and slapped Dally who looked like he would just love to yell at her but Johnny came back and he knew Johnny hated yelling so he just got up and sulked away. The red headed girl turned and glared at them evilly "are you two going to start in on us now?" she asked angrily, Johnny quickly shook his head and turned a little pale "n-no" he stuttered. Pony also shook his head and the girl smiled "I didn't think so, come on up here and sit with us" Pony nodded and climbed over the back of the seats, along with Johnny, and sat next to the brown haired girl.

They sat in silence for most of the movie and everything seemed to be going ok, that was until a hand clamped down on Pony's voice and someone said "ok greasers you're in for it now" Pony spun around and saw none other than that idiot Two-Bit grinning like a chessy cat (A.N I call them chessy cats ok . deal with it) "glory Two-Bit you scared me to death" he looked over at Johnny who was extremely close to tears "I'm sorry Johnny I forgot" Two-Bit said sitting next to him, "its ok Two-bit" he whispered rubbing at his eyes.

When the movies ended they found out that the girls, whose names were Cherry and Marcia, didn't have a ride home. Two-Bit offered to drive them but they said that they would rather call their parents, Two-Bit finally convinced them to let him get his car and drive them home and they agreed. As they were walking to Two-Bits a blue mustang pulled up beside them and two boys got out "Cherry, Marcia what are you doing with them?" one of the boys asked glaring daggers at Pony and Johnny and Two-Bit "they were going to drive us home" Marcia said like it was the most obvious thing in the world "no they aint your coming home with us now come on" Cherry and Marcia shook their heads and said bye to Pony and them and got in the mustang.

_Tikagem: Good job you figured it out first! As a reward you get…umm…to read this chapter! Yay! Lol I hope you liked this chappy and ones that are soon to come and what not._

_Sarah126: Thanks! I'm so happy to hear that this story isn't like ones you've read before that makes me all happy inside and stuff, lol. Anyways I hope I made the twist a little more obvious ion this chappy but I don't know anyways please read and review and I hope you liked it!_

_**Read and review! Please!**_


	3. Ouch!

_Sorry if my grammar and spelling is bad my keyboard is messed up and isn't working right so…yeah I gotta get a new one pretty soon. Well anyways on with the story!_

**Chapter three:** Ouch!

"Bye Two-it!" Two-it looked back at them and waved before continuing to walk to wherever it was that he was going.

"So Johnnycakes what do you feel like doing now?" Pony asked his friend while not paying attention to what he was doing causing him to run into a pole "OUCH!"

Johnny laughed quietly at him before shrugging his shoulders and continuing to walk while watching out for poles. Pony rubbed his nose and ran to catch up with Johnny who was about a lock ahead of him.

They walked around for awhile before deciding to stop and rest in the old alley by Pony's house.

"Hey Pony do you think that the moon is really made of cheese?" Pony turned and looked at him "yup! It's a whole ball of cheese! One day you and me will go there and eat all the cheese we want ok" he said smiling, Johnny grinned and nodded.

TWO HOURS LATER 

"Pone hey Pony wake up" said child rolled over and slapped at the hand shaking him awake.

"Two more minutes mommy" Johnny stared at him a moment before sticking his finger in his mouth and covering it with slobber and then putting it in Pony's ear. After a minute he got the result he was hoping for.

Pony jumped up clawing at his ear screaming about how gross that was and how his ear felt all sticky and weird now. "Sorry but I told you to get up" Johnny said grinning slightly "well what's going on? What time is it?" Pony asked rubbing is eyes sleepily "its two in the morning, you should get home. I'm going to stay here tonight" Pony nodded and waved goodbye and started walking home.

As soon as he walked through the door he knew what was going to happen, Darry was going to yell and go on and on about how irresponsible he was and all that other boring stuff. And guess what, he was right.

"Ponyboy Curtis where in the almighty universe have you been! We have been worried sick about you!" Pony sighed and rubbed the back of his neck before answering, "I fell asleep in the lot with Johnny".

Darry seriously looked like he was going to explode, "what do you mean you fell asleep in the lot! Do you know how worried we were! And its like two in the freaking morning and we were going to call the cops and it turns out you were just sleeping!"

"Sorry" was all Pony could think to say since he was sorda trying to disappear "sorry! Your SORRY! God Pony I thought you were the smart one but I guess I was wrong! Its called COMMON SENSE! You don't stay out till two and then say sorry! Use your freaking head!" to prove that he was mad he lightly hit him on the head.

"Come on Dar leave Pony alone you know he didn't mean it" both Darry and Pony looked over at Soda who had just walked into the room in his jimmy's (pajama's) holding his teddy bear "don't tell me what to do! I'm the oldest!" Darry yelled angrily at Soda "don't yell at Soda!" Pony screamed as loud as he could, next thing he knew Darry had hit him with a pillow. Pony fell and hit the door but quickly got up and ran outside ignoring the yells of his brothers.

He ran all the way to the lot and tripped over Johnny, "you ok Pony?" Ponyboy nodded and rubbed at his eyes to get rid of his tears, "what happened?" Johnny asked sitting next to him on the ground "Darry hit me with a pillow!" Johnny nodded sadly and they sat in silence for a few minutes.

They soon got bored and decided to go to the park and hang out for awhile before going home. They were both sitting on the swings when six boys came and parked their vehicles and walked over to where the two of them were. "Well, well, well look what we have here. Its two of the guys that tried to get our girls what do you say we teach them a lesson?" Pony and Johnny tried to run but they were caught and strapped to a nearby bench.

_Dun, dun, dun! Its my very first cliffy I think! Yay! Well tune in next time to figure out what happens to our hero's Ponyboy and Johnnycake!_


	4. It's just not fair!

Thanks for reviewing everyone who has reviewed! I'm hoping to get at least twenty reviews but I don't know if I will because my chapters are so dang short! I'll make them longer I promise!

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own any of the characters but I sure wish that I did cause how cool would that be?_

**Chapter four:** It's just not fair!

"Nooo! Make it stop!" Pony yelled as he wiggled around trying to get free from that which bound him to the bench.

"It's the evilest of all evils!" Johnny yelled as he also tried to break free of that which bound him to the bench.

"Ok shut up! Where were we? Oh yeah so six times eight is forty -eight and eight plus eight is sixteen! Yay! Math is your friend!" Bob the sock said smiling evilly at the two greasers tied to the bench.

"Math is evil! Let us go! Please we're begging you man!" Bob shook his head at Ponyboy and continued on with his math lesson.

Somehow that which bound them to the bench disappeared and they were both free! "Don't let them get away!" Bob yelled and grabbed Johnny's arm, Johnny turned and pushed Bob who fell and started crying.

"You made my knee bleed!" Bob cried clutching said knee. "I didn't mean too!" Johnny yelled, but it was too late. The other socks had already run off to tell their mommy's on him.

"Gosh Johnny did you really make his knee bleed?" Pony asked rubbing his eyes tiredly, he had fallen asleep the minute that which bound them to the chair disappeared, "yeah I guess I did" Johnny said rubbing the back of his neck.

"We have to get out of here before they get back with their moms!" Johnny yelled before dragging the half- awake Pony all the way to Bucks house.

They knocked on the door and waited for a few seconds before Buck showed up and asked what they wanted "get Dally for us" Johnny said all brave like, Buck shrugged and went to find Dally.

Two minutes later Dally came to the door in only his pants and his shoes, "what do you two need?" he asked while scratching his chest and yawning, "Johnny made some sock's knee bleed!" Pony half-yelled at him. Dally looked at him like he was crazy before telling them to follow him upstairs.

When they got upstairs Dally told them to go and hide in the old house on Jay Mountain. "Take my ride ok, and don't get in any trouble!" he added as they rode of towards Jay Mountain.

"Dang I hate Dally's trikey it's so slow!" Pony said as he pedaled as hard as he could towards Jay Mountain. (an: The trikey is like a tricycle)

Twenty minutes later they were at Jay Mountain, they got off of the trikey and walked slowly to the house that was on Jay Mountain. They knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

"Hey there guys! Hey Pony, Darry was looking for you. So what do you guys need?" Two-Bit asked while he rubbed at his eyes sleepily.

"We need to stay here for awhile, is that ok?" Johnny asked rubbing his legs for no particular reason. "Yeah its fine, come on in" he moved aside to let the two boys walk into the house in which he lived.

When Two-Bit was six he figured out that his house was on a little hill and he wanted to name it but couldn't come up with a name, he decided to call it Jay Mountain because he had a pet blue jay that had died and was buried in the backyard.

"Ya'll can sleep in the basement ok?" he asked as he led them down into the basement.

"Ok, thanks Two-Bit! And remember! We don't want anyone to know we're here so don't tell!" Pony yelled, Two-Bit nodded and walked back upstairs and closed the basement door.

"Well g'night Pony"

"Night Johnny"

And with that they fell asleep unaware of what was going to happen the next day at 7:05 in the morning!

_Umm…please review! And sorry it took so freaking long for me to update this story! I kept deleting it and I had to keep re-writing it and it sucked…well I will defiantly get the next chapter up as soon as possible! _


	5. 7:05

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own The Outsiders. I don't know why I keep putting this at the top of every chapter but I feel like it so…_

**Chapter five:** _7:05_

We join our future heroes (I don't know how to spell it…) as they are sleeping on a blanket on the floor in Two-bit's basement. They are both snoring slightly and dreaming sweet dreams about flying pigs and Pepsi drinking flowers, when all of a sudden water comes pouring down on their heads and they are rudely woken up.

"What's going on? Are the socks parents here!" Pony yelled jumping up and shaking his head angrily

"No the socks parents aren't here dummy, I just got bored" Two-Bit stated in a matter of fact voice.

Ponyboy looked at Johnny, who looked at Ponyboy, who looked at Two-bit, who looked in a mirror that showed him looking at himself, and then they attacked. Pony tackled Two-bit and they both fell to the ground and they started fighting while Johnny grabbed a shovel and started digging a hole in which to put Two-bit's body.

Five minutes later and things were a little messed up. Instead of Two-Bit being in the hole, Johnny was in it. But we don't know how that happened and I don't feel like explaining it.

"Well Pony it looks like we did a good job" Two-Bit slapped Pony on the shoulder and turned to leave "no we did not do a good job! You were supposed to be in the hole not Johnny! Now switch places with him!" Pony yelled holding up the shovel menacingly.

"No I will not get in the hole"

"Yes you will"

"No I won't"

"Yes you will"

"I know I will"

"No you won't"

"Yes I will"

"No you won't and that's final!"

"Ok then bye!" Two-bit waved and ran up the stairs leaving Pony thinking that he had won. Until he heard Johnny mumble something about having to breathe from two feet under the ground.

After digging Johnny up the two of them sat in the basement playing cards and messing around.

"I'll be right back" Johnny stood up and walked upstairs and came back down two minutes later with a big bag full of stuff.

"What's that stuff?" Pony asked watching Johnny take the stuff out of the bag and put it on the floor next to him.

"Cards, food, drinks, ribbon, scissors, peroxide, band aids, and some coloring books and crayons" Johnny said laying all the stuff out for Pony to see.

"We have cards, ribbon? Awesome! Band aids…we'll need those. Yay! Coloring books! Wait…peroxide? Why do we need that?"

"Because we're going to cut our hair and you're bleaching yours"

"No way! I'm not bleaching my hair are you insane!" Ponyboy yelled throwing his hands up to clasp his beautiful…I mean tuff hair.

"Pony we have to otherwise the socks will be able to find us and their parents will come get us" Johnny picked up the scissors and pushed Pony into and chair and started cutting his hair.

"Don't cut it too short or your dead Johnny Cade" Ponyboy threatened.

An hour and fifteen minutes later they had both cut their hair and Pony had bleached his.

"I guess we're disguised now huh Pony?"

"Yeah I guess so" Pony mumbled angrily.


	6. Oh man this sucks

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own The Outsiders. I wish I did but I don't so I'm sorry. _

**Chapter six: **Oh man this sucks.

Four days. Four long boring days stuck in Two-bits smelly, nasty basement. Our heroes are now tired, bored, ready to go home, and missing their teddy bears. And to top it all off Ponyboy had a cold.

"Johnny tell Darry and Soda that I love them and I'm going to miss them when I die" Pony coughed out, he was lying on the floor pretending to be dying.

"Oh stop it Pony you aint gonna die your just over reacting" Johnny said from his spot on the old bunch.

"I know but I felt like messing around. And I don't over react. I just exaggerate a lot." Pony said in an I'm-a-know-it-all kind of voice.

They stopped fighting and settled down. Ponyboy was still sick but he wasn't all that sick so Johnny didn't care anymore.

Eventually our two young heroes fell asleep and were rudely awoken six hours later by a bratty Dallas Winston sucking on a candy cigarette.

"Dally!" Johnny jumped up from the place where he was sleeping and tackled Dallas to the ground causing him to break his candy cigarette.

"Hello Johnny. And now you owe me a penny for that cause the whole box was a dollar and you better pay me back!" he punched Johnny's shoulder lightly and got up. Almost immediately Johnny and Ponyboy started asking him questions.

"Do you have a yellow crayon?"

"Where's my bottle!"

"Dally do you have a binky?"

"How's Darry and Soda?"

"What's your favorite color?"

"Do you like chocolate?"

"How old are you _really_?"

"What's my last name?

"Where were you on the night of this morning?"

"Did you kill him or not!"

"Where's my BOTTLE!"

"SHUT UP AND LET ME GO!" Dally yelled from the chair in the middle of the basement where he was tied, a bright lamp shining right in his face. How did that happen you ask? Well you see when a chair loves a person it…I'm not going to start with that little speech right now so I'll tell you later ok? Anyways back to the story…

"What if we don't wanna let you go? What if we want to keep you tied to the chair?" Pony asked like the little jerk he is.

"You can't!"

"Shut up!" Johnny smacked him hard across the face and walked backwards into the shadows.

"Why'd you slap him Johnny?" Pony asked in a somewhat scared voice for he was now afraid of his best friend.

"I saw it in a movie" he said as if it was so freaking obvious. Pony nodded his head in understanding and sat on Dally's lap.

"I want a train and a bottle and some glue for Christmas ok? And don't forget to tell the real Santa that I love him and if he gives me what I want then I won't destroy his factory and steal his women."

"Get off of my lap Ponyboy! You're heavy!" Dally tried to tip Ponyboy off his lap but was unsuccessful and ended up getting slapped again.

After two hours of pointless questions and junk Pony and Johnny's hands were beginning to hurt from hitting Dally every three seconds.

Finally they decided to let Dally go so they could go and raid Two-Bit's kitchen for something to eat. After making a few sandwiches and chowing down they decided to head back to the basement.

"Oh my god! It's on fire!" Johnny yelled and him and Pony started jumping around waving their hands like maniacs. Then they saw the mouse. It was trapped by the burning towel (how the towel got set on fire w hen they were making sandwiches we will never know).

"We gotta save it Pony!" Pony nodded and him and Pony ran at the fire and grabbed the mouse and threw it out the window to the safe pile of nails below.

"We saved it. Good job Johnny" Pony turned to Johnny to high five him but Johnny was passed out with the burning towel next to his head!

"Get out of the way Pony!" Dally threw Pony into the living room and before he passed out Ponyboy could hear Johnny's scream and Dally cussing and then the world was black.

_Hokay so another chapter is now done. Yayness level 678 out of a possible 10. Yay! __Well I'll update soon ok! Please review! I could really use a few words of encouragement or something. Byeness!_


	7. Chapter 7

OKAY! To all my reviewers and whoever else reads this story along with my other stories, I'm very sorry that I haven't updated in forever. My mom won't get the computer fixed so I can't get on and update. Sorry. Please don't hate me!

-The Crazy Moose.


End file.
